IBC 13 Exec Mark Reyes proud about high ratings
March 15, 2014 IBC-13 PR EXEC Mark Reyes tell us that they're officially became the third giant TV network, just like the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network. “Under the control of the government in terms of privatization, the station has actually considered, dahil yung Number 3 pa lang,” he says. “We’re celebrating as the revitalized network made a lot of great accomplishments in 2013 even if we just started. As the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television, IBC-13 is now the undisputed third leader in the broadcast industry with 35% share of overall primetime viewership and gross revenues (gross billings) of P528 billion last year. Despite the battle of Kapamilya vs. Kapuso, it also relaunched IBC-13 with new programming and scheduling strategies with the introduction of innovative and creative programs, aggressive advertising, promotions and novel merchandising, techniques that resulted to greater public awareness of IBC-13's new image. A larger demographic range of audience, it targeted the Asian market towards for more viewing audiences. He points out that, for the past 54 yrars, IBC-13 has consistently a specific about its goal: "Targeted a demographic, 35 years old, above and below as well as the mass audience. Both ABS-CBN and GMA are the content of the two big players fielded their popular and top-rating fantaseryes in the primetime slot. At that time, shows supplanted by IBC-13 on this timeslot took a back seat on its rival network’s fantaseryes. The fantasy series of ABS-CBN and GMA on its 7:45PM timeslot were characterized with similar attributes. The fantaserye’s ratings were gained as compared to IBC. Janella in Wonderland, which will give the fantaserye battle in rival networks tough competition, won the top program rankings and we already dominate the weeknight primetime ratings with TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana, Express Balita and Maghihintay Sa'yo, as well as the premiere night of Only Me and You, the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime via Viva Box Office and News Team 13. Meanwhile, the PBA games consistently figures in top program rankings and we already dominate the weekend primetime ratings with Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. on Saturday, and The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani on Sundays. Our goal for 2014 is to also conquer daytime weekdays with the solid viewership gained by such shows as APO Tanghali Na!, Anna Luna and Gaya ng Dati. We show remarkable presence and viewership gain in Mega Manila, and in audience shares nationwide, tumaas kami even before we’ve installed our new and improved transmitter signals all over the country. Up north, we already powered up viewership with the installation of our Iloilo transmitter with 100,000 people gathering at the Lingayen beach for our first on-tour show, improving our ratings in Metro Cebu with a leap to 25.1% based on Kantar Media for March 1. With our expansion plans in 2014, we’re confident we’ll gain more viewership nationwide.” An ad agency exec tells us that ABS has reason to feel sore at IBC-13 because it’s their viewers that IBC-13 is stealing. “Best example is Dyesebel, sila ang nananakawan ng Sirena Wars ng Janella in Wonderland kaya itaas ang ratings nila samantalang ang Kambal Sirena ng GMA,” says our source. IBC-13 is also beefing up its Sunday afternoon shows. This Sunday at 12:15PM, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and Born to be a Superstar season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco shined in Hey it's Fans Day!, along with the love-team treat of James Reid and Nadine Lustre (JaDine), plus Janella On Stage number of Janella in Wonderland star Janella Salvador for the dance craze Mermaid Party and Karaokekada of Josh Padilla and Diego Loyzaga with Shanne Velasco. 'IBC: Pinoy Ang Dating! (print ad)' :Ang TV station ng buong bayan! :IBC :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph :IBC :54 Years :Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation :1960-2014 :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Ang istasyon magiging: :I'to'ng '''B'agong 'C'hannel '''13 :Dahil sa IBC, mas exciting ang mga paboritong programa maging Kapinoy. :Our Nationwide Satellite Broadcast :Monday-Friday :06:00PM TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Ana Layevska) :06:30PM Express Balita (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) (LIVE) :07:45PM Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) :08:30PM Maghihintay Sa'yo (Cristine Reyes) :09:15PM Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) :09:45PM Viva Box Office (VBO) :11:30PM News Team 13 (Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) (LIVE) :Saturday :04:00PM PBA (James Yap) (LIVE) :06:00PM Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) :07:00PM Tasya Fantasya :08:00PM Love Notes (Joe D'Mango) :09:00PM Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) :09:45PM T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon) :10:45PM Express Balita Weekend (Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier) (LIVE) :11:15PM Bitag (Ben Tulfo) :Sunday :05:00PM PBA (James Yap) (LIVE) :07:00PM The Million Second Quiz (Robi Domingo) :08:00PM Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) :09:00PM Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :10:00PM Express Balita Weekend (Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier) (LIVE) :10:30PM Sunday Sinemaks :Ito ang bagong channel ako! Basta't IBC, Pinoy Ang Dating! (left) :Provincial TV Stations :LUZON :TV 13 Mega Manila :TV 13 Laoag :TV 13 Baguio :TV 6 Mt. Amuyao, Mt. Province :TV 8 Dagupan :TV 5 Tuguegarao :TV 12 Cabanatuan :TV 7 Baler, Aurora :TV 12 Iba, Zambales :TV 11 Tarlac :TV 10 Meycauayan :TV 13 Lucena :TV 12 Santiago, Isabela :TV 13 Puerto Princesa :TV 13 Naga :TV 7 Daet, Camarines Norte :TV 5 Virac, Catanduanes :TV 2 Legaspi :TV 2 Sorsogon :VISAYAS :TV 2 Roxas :TV 12 Iloilo :TV 11 Bacolod :TV 5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental :TV 13 Guijhulngan, Negros Oriental :TV 12 Cebu :TV 6 Palo, Leyte :TV 2 Dumaguete :TV 12 Tacloban :TV 3 Calbayog :TV 7 Basey, Samar :MINDANAO :TV 13 Zamboanga :TV 9 Dipolog :TV 10 Cagayan de Oro :TV 13 Davao :TV 10 General Santos :TV 5 Butuan :TV 2 Cotabato :TV 12 Koronadal :TV 8 Surigao :TV 13 Pagadian :TV 13 Ozamis :TV 10 Tandag, Surigao del Sur :TV 12 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur :TV 5 Jolo, Sulu :AM STATIONS (Radyo Budyong) :DZTV-AM 1386 kHz (Manila) :DWLW-AM 675 kHz (Laoag) :DWDC-AM 1017 kHz (Dagupan) :DWNW-AM 756 kHz (Naga) :DWGW-AM 684 kHz (Legaspi) :DYRG-AM 1251 kHz (Kalibo, Aklan) :DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz (Roxas) :DYBQ-AM 981 kHz (Iloilo) :DYBG-AM 674 kHz (Cebu) :DYSJ-AM 1258 kHz (San Jose de Buenavista) :DXWG-AM 855 khz (Cagayan de Leo) :DXML-AM 1044 kHz (Davao) :FM STATIONS :DZMZ-FM 89.1 MHz (89 DMZ Manila) :DWMZ-FM 85.1 MHz (85 DMZ Baguio) :DYNZ-FM 89.2 MHz (89 DMZ Iloilo) :DYBP-FM 103.8 MHz (103.8 Boracay FM in Boracay) :DYMZ-FM 89.8 MHz (89 DMZ Cebu) :DXMZ-FM 89.3 (89 DMZ Davao) :IBC NEWS NETWORK (INN) :Channel 45 Mega Manila :Channel 32 Baguio :Channel 46 Iloilo :Channel 37 Cebu :Channel 37 Davao